I Wish You Loved Me
by Crystilia
Summary: He was her best friend. Nothing more. He knew she didn't like him the same way he did. He silently wished that she was his..."I don't just want to be friends Luce…I love you…" He'll never admit it but he was too shy.


Okayyyy I found this on facebook lol And decided to make it into a story :D I know, it has NOTHING to do with Chrismtas lol but the next one shot will be about Christmas :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it. NOTHING I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT XD**

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>ITS 7TH GRADE...<em>

_I stared at the girl next to me...She was my so called 'best friend'... I_  
><em>stared at her... Long, silky hair... And I wished she was mine... But she<em>  
><em>didn't notice me like that... I knew it... After class she walked up to me<em>  
><em>and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before... And I handed<em>  
><em>them to her... She said 'thanks'... And gave me a kiss on the cheek... I<em>  
><em>wanted to tell her... I want her to know that I don't want to be 'just<em>  
><em>friends'... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't know why...<em>

Natsu stared at the girl next to him. She was his best friend. He stared at her long and silky hair silently wishing she was his. But he knew she didn't like him like that.

After class ended, she walked up to me and asked "Hey, Natsu! I was wondering if I could have your notes from yesterday that I missed."

"Sure thing Luce!" Natsu grinned and handed his notes to her.

"Thanks!" Lucy smiled before giving a kiss on his cheek.

Natsu blushed and wanted to tell her how he felt_…"I don't just want to be friends Luce…I love you…_" He'll never admit it but he was too shy.

_IT'S JUNIOR YEAR..._

_My phone rang... On the other end it was her... She was in tears... Mumbling_  
><em>on and on about how her love had broken her heart... She asked me to come<em>  
><em>over because she didn't want to be alone... So I did... As I sat next to her<em>  
><em>on the sofa... I stared at her soft eyes... Wishing she was mine... After 2<em>  
><em>hours... A Drew Barrymore movie... And 3 bags of chips... She decided to go<em>  
><em>to sleep... She looked at me.. Said 'thanks' and gave me a kiss on the<em>  
><em>cheek... I wanted to tell her... I want her to know... That I don't want to<em>  
><em>be 'just friends'... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't know why...<em>

Natsu ran down the stairs picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"N-Natsu…"

It was Lucy. She was crying.

"L-Luce? What's wrong?"

"G-Gray broke up with me…Natsu…c-could you come over? I-I don't wanna be alone…"

"How dare that bastard…I'm coming Luce, just wait."

Natsu cut off the line and he grabbed his keys before running out the door.

He arrived at her house, jumping in the window and saw her sitting on the couch silently crying.

Natsu sat next to her and stared at her once again.

"Let's watch a movie Luce!" Natsu tried to cheer her up.

"O-Okay…"

Natsu picked out a random movie and after two hours of a Drew Barrymore movie and 3 bags of chips, Lucy decided to go to sleep.

She looked at Natsu and said "Thanks Natsu…" before giving him a kiss on the cheek again.

He had that feeling again…

_"I don't just want to be friends Luce…I love you…"_ He'll never admit it but he was too shy.

_IT'S SENIOR YEAR..._

_The day before prom... She walked to my locker... 'My date is sick' she_  
><em>said... He's not going to go... Well... I didn't have a date and in 7th<em>  
><em>grade... We made a promise that if neither of us had dates... We'd go<em>  
><em>together just as 'best friends'... And so we did...<em>

It was the day before prom. Natsu was currently at his locker.

Lucy suddenly walked up to his locker and said "Loki is sick…"

"Well if he can't go then I'll go with you! Rememebr what we said in 7th grade? If both of us didn't have a date for prom then we'll go together as best friends!" Natsu grinned.

"Of course!" Lucy smiled back.

And so, on the day of the prom, they danced together.

_IT'S PROM NIGHT..._

_After everything was over with... I was standing at her front door step... I_  
><em>stared at her ... She smiled at me... I wanted her to be mine... But she<em>  
><em>doesn't think of me like that... And I know it... Then she said 'I had the<em>  
><em>best time... Thanks!'... And she gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to<em>  
><em>tell her... I wanted her to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'... I<em>  
><em>love her but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why...<em>

After the prom was over, Natsu took Lucy home.

He stood at her door step and stared at her while she smiled at me.

Natsu silently wished that she was his…but he knew she didn't like him like that.

"I had the best time…thanks!" Lucy suddenly said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading inside her apartment.

The feeling came back to him…

_"I don't just want to be friends Luce…I love you…"_ He'll never admit it but he was too shy.

_IT'S GRADUATION DAY..._

_A day passed... And then a week... And then a month... Before I could_  
><em>blink... It was graduation day... I watched her... Perfect body... Floated<em>  
><em>like an angel up on stage to get her diploma... I wanted her to be mine...<em>  
><em>But she doesn't think of me that way... And I know it... Before everyone<em>  
><em>went home... She came to me in her smock and hat... And cried as I hugged<em>  
><em>her... Then she lifted her head from my shoulders and said 'you're my best<em>  
><em>friend'... 'Thanks!'... And gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell<em>  
><em>her.. I wanted her to know that I wanted to be more than 'just friends'... I<em>  
><em>love her but I'm too shy... And I don't know why...<em>

Days passed…weeks, and then months…now it was graduation day.

Natsu watched Lucy.

Her perfect body, hair, face…

It seemed like she floated up to stage like an angel but in reality she only walked up on stage and got her diploma.

Natsu silently wished she was his but he knew she didn't like him like that…

At the end of the graduation, before everyone went home, Lucy came up to Natsu in her smock and hat and cried and he hugged her.

Then she lifted her head up and looked at him.

"You're my best friend, thanks!" And she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The feeling…was back.

_"I don't just want to be friends Luce…I love you…"_ He'll never admit it but he was too shy.

_IT'S A FEW YEARS LATER..._

_Now I sit in the pews of the church... A church that she is getting married_  
><em>in now... I watched her say 'I do' and drive off to her new life... Married<em>  
><em>to another man... I wanted her to be mine... But she didn't see me like<em>  
><em>that... And I knew it... But before she drove away... She came to me and<em>  
><em>said 'You came!... Thanks!'... And she kissed me on the cheek... I wanted to<em>  
><em>tell her... I wantd her to know that I didn't want to be 'just friends'... I<em>  
><em>love her but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why...<em>

He sat in the church. A church that Lucy was getting married in.

Natsu watched her painfully as she said "I do" and drive off into her new life. She was married now…it should've been him. He wished it was him. But he knew she didn't like him the way he did.

But just before she drove away with her husband, she came up to him and said "You came! Thanks Natsu, you're the best!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before heading into the car and driving off…

_"I don't just want to be friends Luce…I love you…"_ Natsu whispered as he watched the car slowly driving off.

He'll never admit it but he was too shy to confess.

_YEARS PASSED..._

_I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my 'best friend'... At_  
><em>the service they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school<em>  
><em>years... This is what it said... 'I stare at him... Wishing he was mine...<em>  
><em>But he doesn't notice me like that... And I know it... I wanted to tell<em>  
><em>him... I wanted him to know... That I don't want to be 'just friends'... I<em>  
><em>love him but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why... I wish he would<em>  
><em>tell me he loved me'... I wish I did too... I thought to myself and I<em>  
><em>cried...<em>

Natsu looked at the coffin of his best friend…

They read a diary entry Lucy had written in her high school years…

"I stare at him…Wishing he was mine…But he doesn't notice me like that and I know it…I wanted to tell him that I love him…I wanted him to know that I didn't wanna just be 'friends'…I love him but I was too shy…I don't know why…I wish he would tell me he loved me…" The service finished off the last word.

_"I wish I did Lucy…"_ Natsu thought as he cried.

She loved him…she really did…

But he would never get to tell her now…

* * *

><p>End…I almost cried when I first read the post x.x It's just so sad D: Please…review…<p> 


End file.
